


Under Pressure

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW text, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Cas and the reader get a little dirty on a hunt. They need to shower. You can see where this is going, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

‘Well. That wasn’t how I thought that would end up.’

You wiped the mud from your face, grimacing in disgust as you surveyed the damage. Beside you, Castiel looked down at his saturated trench coat and ruined shirt. The puddle you were both slumped in was deep and you could feel the moisture seeping in through every inch of your clothing. Mud coated your shirt and coat, making it heavier and you raised your arms up, making a face as massive drops of mud fell from your clothing to splash beside you.

‘Do vampire hunts often end like this?’

A muddy eyebrow arched in your direction, and you giggled at the long rivulet of mud dripping down along the bridge of his nose. It finished in a drip that made him wrinkle his entire face in the most adorable manner, and he went cross eyed at the sensation.

‘What’s wrong?’ You asked, before pulling your legs up to drag yourself from the puddle. Turning around, you saw the three vampire bodies and severed heads behind you, where they’d landed after Castiel had gotten a little over enthusiastic and destroyed the second storey balcony you’d cornered them on.

And then the puddle had occurred. Storm season had rendered the ground soft and liquid, and whilst you were grateful for the lack of broken bones, you weren’t so grateful for the mud currently invading your shoes.

‘This is an unpleasant sensation.’ Cas said, wiping his face with his sleeve. The action only resulted in more mud smearing over his skin, and you sniggered as you offered him a filthy hand up. He took it, grunting at the effort. ‘And I regret to say, I do not own any more clothes.’

‘The downside of being human. You get stuff in places you don’t wanna get stuff, and you have to do your laundry.’ You smiled, standing a little closer to him with your fingers entwined through his. ‘I can help with all that.’

‘At least the vampires are dead.’ He pointed out, conceding the win.

You nodded, glancing over at the bodies again, just as a rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. A fresh storm, coming in for the night. Whilst the rain would wash the mud away, you were wet enough already without another downpour.

‘Let’s get back to the motel. I can put our clothes in the wash. Think I have a spare pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Perks of stealing Dean’s clothes over the years.’ You tugged on his arm, leading him in the direction of the car.

Cas frowned as he started to follow willingly. ‘Why would you steal Dean’s clothes?’

You shrugged. ‘It happens. He’s probably got at least one of my thongs at the bunker.’ Castiel’s frown turned into a scowl at that, and you laughed as the car came into sight. ‘Don’t worry, it’s just because our laundry gets mixed up. I stay with them a lot after all. I can assure you, Dean may have seen my underwear but he’s never seen me in my underwear.’

‘I would object to him ever seeing you in that state of undress.’ The former angel almost growled, and a shiver of pleasure went through you. For all his naivety and innocence since becoming human, falling into a relationship with you had brought out his possessive side, and he had made it abundantly clear that you were his, and his alone.

Climbing into the driver’s side of the car, you waited for Cas to take his seat before turning on the ignition. The motel was only ten minutes away, but the journey was uncomfortable as hell with both of you soaked through and the mud slowly drying on your clothes and skin was not a pleasant situation.

‘God, this is itchy.’ You muttered, scratching at your neck as you pulled onto the road that led to the motel. Castiel nodded in agreement, shifting in his seat.

‘The mud is particularly uncomfortable around my ass.’ He growled, rubbing against the seat. You sniggered, pulling the car off of the main road and into the motel parking lot. ‘I would very much like to shower.’ He was out of the car quickly, and as you followed suit you noticed he was shivering.

‘You okay, Cas?’ You asked, frowning in concern. ‘You look cold.’

‘This is by far the most unpleasant sensation I have experienced to date.’ Cas replied, waiting for you to unlock the motel door. As soon as it was open, he darted inside, peeling off the trenchcoat, grumbling the entire time. You secured the door, flicking the deadbolt over before turning around. In seconds, he was peeling off his pants, leaving everything on the floor.

‘We can stay here another night. I’ve got spare clothes, so I can get your stuff laundered over the street in the morning.’

‘This was so much easier when I could click my damn fingers.’ Cas growled in frustration, struggling to get his wet socks off. You smiled, walking over to him as he finally got them off, practically snarling at the offending item.

You pulled your shirt off, trying not to be affected by his slick skin, laid out before you like a buffet of angel - former angel - deliciousness. ‘Maybe this would be a good time to introduce you to another human thing that’s really pleasurable.’ Your shirt hit the floor with a wet thud, and you reached around to unhook your bra, relishing the way Castiel’s eyes landed on your damp breasts, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. ‘Come on.’ You took his hand, tugging on it. ‘I’ll scrub your back.’

He followed, although the confusion on his face was clear despite the mud smeared over his skin. Blue eyes sparkled as you led him into the bathroom, removing the rest of your clothing. ‘I don’t think I understand that reference. Why would you scrub my back?’

You looked at him, despairing a little at his misunderstanding, and then reached over, turning the shower on. ‘We’re going to shower together, Cas.’ You held out a hand underneath the spray, waiting for it to warm up, as dawning slid over his expression. ‘And thank god this place has good water pressure.’

‘Dean always moans about that. I never understood why.’

‘Take your boxers off and I’ll show you.’ You purred, stepping under the warm spray, beckoning him with your finger. His eyes darkened, and he swiftly removed the white boxers before climbing into the cubicle with you. It was spacious, thank god, and the spray was heavy enough to encompass both of you in its warmth. Despite the space, Castiel crowded close to you, his attention on your naked breasts, and it took all of three seconds before he was cupping them in his large hands, breathing heavily as the water cascaded over your bodies.

‘You are beautiful, Y/N.’ He whispered, bending his head to capture your lips in a kiss, and you moaned deeply, clutching at his shoulders as he thrust his tongue into your mouth. You responded in kind, ignoring the slight taste of dirt on his lips, and when he pulled away, you gasped for air.

‘We need to get the mud off, Cas.’ Your voice was a whisper, and the former angel grinned, nodding in agreement.

Plucking the motel brand body wash from the shower shelf, he poured out a generous amount into his hands, rubbing them together to create a foam. You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth as he started to massage your breasts with his soapy hands, and it became obvious that getting you clean was a secondary intention to what he was doing.

His thumbs teased your nipples, spreading the foam of the soap around as he panted and growled under his breath, his cock hard against your belly. When he pulled back to move his hands down over your skin, you took the opportunity to grab the bottle of body wash, squeezing some onto your hands. As Castiel washed over your stomach, his long fingers grasping your hips gently, you started to wash the mud from his shoulders and neck, watching the spray run over his thick muscles as he kept washing you.

‘There’s mud in your hair, baby.’ You moaned, arching as he bent to kiss you again. ‘Lemme wash it.’

‘I’m not done.’ He protested, a gorgeous pout on his face and you smiled, pressing one soapy hand against his cheek.

‘Get clean first. Have fun after.’

He nodded reluctantly, standing straight. You rinsed the soap from your hands, grabbing the shampoo and pouring some onto his thick, dark hair. Cas bent backwards slightly, accommodating your smaller stature, but the second you started to massage the shampoo into his scalp, he groaned loudly.

‘Never had your hair washed by someone else, huh?’ You smiled as you kept moving your fingers over and through his hair, rinsing the mud from him quickly. He answered with another deep moan, and the sound shot straight to your core. ‘It’s nice when someone else does it.’ You finished, stealing a glance at his beautifully sculpted ass before he turned.

‘I wish to wash yours.’ Castiel picked up the shampoo, looking at you expectantly. ‘Do you mind?’

‘God no.’ You breathed, turning for him. The sound of the liquid squeezing from the bottle onto his hand was followed by his thick fingers on your head, massaging through the strands to clean away the dirt and grime from the hunt. Every movement he made, every touch he gave, made heat pool in your belly. You whimpered with need as he pressed up against you from behind, the curve of his hard cock resting against the crack of your ass.

‘You’re radiant.’ He whimpered. ‘Resplendent. Exquisite. There are not enough words to capture the feelings I have for you, Y/N.’ You shuddered as he plucked the shower head from it’s holster, using it to rinse your hair off thoroughly. The combination of his hard body pressed against you and the twitching of his cock against your ass was making your legs quiver, and Castiel smiled, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. ‘Water pressure is certainly an interesting concept.’

‘W-what do you mean?’ It suddenly felt like you’d lost control of the situation - you’d been the one seducing him after all, but it seemed Castiel had gained the upper hand.

‘Turn around for me, Y/N.’

You obeyed, mewling as he brought the shower head closer to your breasts, the hard spray hitting your nipples and making them strain upwards. A smile pulled at Cas’ mouth, and his blue eyes darkened with arousal.

‘You like this. How does it feel, Y/N?’

‘G-good.’ You stuttered, feeling your pussy clench in response to the stimulation. ‘Feels so good.’

He looked down, using his free hand to stroke his cock, precum beading at the tip briefly before the water washed it away. As you watched, he moved the shower head lower, over your belly, not stopping until the water was pulsing against the juncture of your thighs.

‘Open your legs.’ Castiel’s command was husky and you swallowed before complying, the spray hitting straight against your clitoris, and you squeaked in need, closing your eyes and throwing your head back. In a second, Castiel moved you so you were leaning back against the cold tiles, secure between him and the wall. ‘I do not wish for you to fall.’

‘I-I won’t.’ You shuddered, on a precarious edge of your orgasm, the spray taking you almost all the way. ‘Cas - please - I need to cum.’

‘Then cum.’ He groaned, leaning in to suck a dark mark into your neck, his chest scraping against your hard nipples as the spray pounded into your clit. The combination of all the sensations had you coming apart, crying out your climax and clinging to him as you rode it out. Cas rutted against you, the head of his cock pressing into your belly, smearing precum along your skin.

Before you could fully recover, he dropped to his knees with the shower head still in his hand, nudging your legs apart further. His free hand cupped your sex, before spreading your folds, careful not to spray the water directly at your entrance.

‘Cas!’ You screamed, feeling the spray hit you again, spurring you headfirst into an aftershock, and as you let the sensations roll through your body, Castiel slid one finger into your cunt, curling it just the right way to locate your g-spot.

‘Cum for me, Y/N.’ The former angel commanded, and you nodded, hands splayed against the wall behind you as he kept fucking you with his finger, the pressure of the water against your clit almost making your brain white out. You closed your eyes, whimpering and shaking, unable to hold back the constant pleasure seizing your nerves. ‘Keep going.’

‘Cas, please!’ You wailed, and he groaned, pressing his mouth against your pussy, adding his tongue to the water splashing against your clit. ‘Fuck, please, fuck me!’

The shower head clattered to the floor, spraying your feet as Cas pulled his finger from your channel, standing up to kiss you firmly enough that his teeth scraped against your lips. He grabbed your thighs, hoisting you up against the wall, and you had three or four seconds to contemplate that maybe he retained some of his angelic strength.

Then he was thrusting into you and there was no room for coherent thought in your mind. Your hands landed on his shoulder, his body pinning you against the tiles as he slid his cock through your folds, hitting home with every stroke.

‘My perfect, beautiful, amazing Y/N.’ Cas muttered into your mouth, punctuating his words with kisses. ‘I would gladly never return to heaven if I can stay here with you. Wrapped in your warmth, your sweet little pussy -’ You cried out as he hit your g-spot with his cock, and his eyes rolled back a little as you tightened. ‘You are mine. Forever.’

The promise was sealed with a hard kiss, before he pulled back to focus his blue eyes on yours, slamming into you with enough force to make a tile crack behind you. You didn’t care about the cold wall biting into you, or the water spraying onto your feet from the discarded shower head. All that mattered was Castiel, his hard body, the way he fit perfectly into you, the way he brought you to the edge with minimal effort.

If there was one thing he knew, it was how to play your body like a fine instrument, and he adored the music of your cries.

‘Cas, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…’ You clung to him, looking into his eyes as your walls fluttered around his solid cock, your orgasm building in your core without restraint. As you came, crying out his name, he grunted, before his hips gave a shuddering thrust and he spilled into you, hot thick cum filling your insides.

He was still thrusting, shallow movements as he kissed you softly, letting your legs fall to the floor of the shower cubicle. The movement made his half-hard cock slip from your cunt, and you sighed in contentment, unsure if your legs would hold you up for much longer.

‘I love you, Y/N.’ Castiel’s voice was low as he pressed his lips to yours once more, smiling at your dopey expression. He bent down, scooping up the shower head, before pulling you under the spray.

‘I love you too.’ You whispered, cuddling into his chest. ‘My fingers are all pruny. We should get out.’

‘I like taking showers with you. It is much more entertaining than showering alone.’ He grinned as you reached past him and turned the water off. ‘We should get dirty more often.’ The implication of his words made you giggle, and you placed on hand on his firm chest, swiping away the water droplets with your thumb.

‘You’ll get no objection from me.’


End file.
